Epidemic
Epidemic is a Superior fusion element. It's color palette consists of shades of green and black. This element relies on debuffs. However, the debuffs are quite strong. Epidemic is obtainable by fusing Nature (450 diamonds) and Atom (500 diamonds) which equals to 950 diamonds, Which makes It the cheapest superior fusion element. Statistics Since this is an element idea, The author will make the stats itself. * Damage: Not too below from Average * Speed: Above than average * Defense: High Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Author's opinion This element is best used when combined on other elements since this relies on debuffing the enemies. What's unusual to other support elements is that rather than stunning opponents or buffing oneselves, this element rather debuffs the enemies, which makes this element annoying. Spells Life Deviation "The caster creates a colony of pathogens that will deal medium damage to the player along with decreasing the players defense." * This is a fast Projectile Spell. The user Seemingly grows a colony then "orders" it to throw into a position. When it crashes, It gives off a burst that deals the same damage and debuff. * This spell can be charged to deal more damage and increase the duration of the debuff. ** It consumes 300 mana and has a cooldown of 6 seconds. *** Deals around 200-230 damage when uncharged. When fully charged. It deals around 250-290 damage. *** It decreases defense around 10 stat points for 10 seconds when uncharged compared to 20 seconds when charged. Pathogenic Incursion "The caster sends out a barrage of viruses and bacteria to deal medium damage along with a certain decrease of a certain stat." *This is a Multi-Projectile spell. The caster shoots out bullets with a trail consisting of shades of green and Black. *This move is strikingly similar to Ice Cream's Flavorful Shots and Spectrum's Rainbowfier Maximizer. *'Note:'Each decrease in stat points is at 5 seconds (stacks). It can also be charged for more bullets. *Each bullet (Except for Black) deals 20-35 damage. **Pickle Green:Decreases the player's power by a stat point **Sage Green: Decreases the player's defense by a stat point. **Seaweed Green:Decreases the player's speed by a stat point. **Seafoam Green:Halts the production of the player's mana. (In Survival it Lifesteals) **Olive Green:Halts the production of the player's stamina. (In survival It stuns) **Shamrock:Poisons the player, however, it is much weaker, dealing 10-1 damage per second. **Black:Deals 40-50 damage. * It consumes 450 mana along with a 5 second cooldown. Viral Protection "The caster surrounds itself from pathogens. If any opponent comes too close, the pathogens deals low damage but poisons them." * This is a Body transformation spell. The caster allows pathogens to surround itself that contain green and black color. This move is strikingly similar with skeleton swarm but is shorter in range.. * If an opponent comes close, pathogens will fling themselves into the air to do low damage followed by poison. The poison stacks. ** The poison deals 15-5 damage per second and lasts for 10 seconds. ** The pathogens itself deal 10-20 damage, which is weaker than The explosion when appearing using Spectral Embodiment. ** It consumes 400 mana. The transformation lasts for 40 seconds Followed by a 10 second cooldown Colony Inflammation "The caster selects a location to temporarily create a huge colony that deals medium damage along with decreasing the opponent's speed and poisoning it on the affected area when staying on it for too long." * '' ''This is a Close-range spell. The caster raises his hands and smacks the ground to allow bacteria to form a huge colony of green and black color. ** It consumes 300 mana along with a 8 second cooldown. *** Deals 225-250 damage when entering the affected area. *** Deals 20 damage per second when staying on it, staying for too long will give the poison effect, which deals 50-25 damage per second that last for 10 seconds. *** Decreases speed by 10 stat points that lasts for 15 seconds. *** The colony lasts for 5 seconds. Plague (Ultimate) "The caster slowly collects pathogens, then throws it into the ground to deal high damage followed by a set of extreme debuffs." * The caster holds its hands up to grow an extremely huge colony, then slams it to the ground and causes the area to be infected. * The debuff is decreases power, speed, and defense by 20 stat points that last for 10 seconds. * The damage deals around 350-450 damage. ** Consumes 1000 mana along with a 120 second cooldown. Trivia * The element's old name is Plague. * This is the only element(?) to have every spell to have an effect to the opponent asides from damage. * All of it's spells debuffs don't affect party members. ** Those spells are the so far only spells that don't affect a party member. * You can remove the poison debuff by healing. Category:ThreepleX's elements